


Don't Leave Me

by boundean



Series: collection of my short tumblr fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, human!Cas, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundean/pseuds/boundean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching the freezer door, Dean slams it shut, rattling the whole fridge while doing so. “I don’t understand why you would put yourself in danger.”</p>
<p>Well its not like it was on purpose. Cas had been a little distracted by what to say to Dean, though. He knew what he wanted to say but didn’t know how to say it. That was the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I posted on tumblr.

“Dean, I told you. I’m fine.“

“I don’t care! That shifter got you pretty good. You’re not as angelic as you once were.“

"And you’re not as young and fit as you once were, yet you did well.”

“That’s because I’ve been doing this  _all my life_ , Cas!”

While he did have a point, that didn’t mean it disregarded all of Cas’ training as an angel. He was a soldier, he knew how things went. Moving from the library, Cas heads towards the kitchen. He needs some ice on his shoulder. A shoulder that may or may not have been injured by the shifter… Alright so Cas wasn’t completely fine! But Dean didn’t have to worry. He has been injured before, he can handle it, he knows his limits, yet Dean chooses to either not understand or dismiss that little piece of information entirely.

“Castiel!”

Rolling his eyes, Cas reaches for the freezer, making sure to use his uninjured arm.  _Great job, Dean. Use my full name. Make me feel like a petulant child._

“Cas, this conversation is not over.”

“I didn’t say it was.” Cas sighs, finding no ice and reaches for a bag of peas instead.

Reaching the freezer door, Dean slams it shut, rattling the whole fridge while doing so. “I don’t understand why you would put yourself in danger.”

_Well its not like it was on purpose._  Cas had been a little distracted by what to say to Dean, though. He knew what he wanted to say but didn’t know  _how_  to say it. That was the problem.

Not bothering to answer, Cas stalks around the other side of the kitchen island, aiming for the door. He was done. If Dean was gonna act like this then whats the point in talking to him?

“Damn it, Cas!” A shriek of pain erupts from the smaller man suddenly. Dean realizes his mistake quickly and retracts his hands from Cas’ injured shoulder in shock. “Oh fuck I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, baby. Cas-”

“DEAN STOP!”

Dean falls silent at the outbreak. As does Cas. Moving back a few steps, Cas rolls his shoulder hoping to relieve some of the pain. The only thing it does however is make Dean even more aware of every cringe from Cas. Dean just wants to redo this whole day - hell, even the whole weekend. It was bound to turn to shit with Dean and Cas arguing most of the time, over the littlest things. It had gotten that bad that Sam had actually taken off during the hunt, refusing to come back unless they work out their shit.

It hasn’t gone well.

“Dean, I know you didn’t mean to.” Gently,  _as to not cause anymore pain_ , Cas brings the peas up to his shoulder. “You would never hurt me on purpose. I don’t have to be an angel to know that.”

Cas stops, remembering what it was that Cas was trying to tell Dean in the first place when the shifter appeared. Trying to get the right words, Cas shifts on his feet. He knows he’s not always good with conveying his thoughts and emotions. Most of the time he was blunt and rude without meaning to. But over the past year and a half of him being human, Cas had gotten better.

“I uh. Dean, I think we need a break.”

”…What?“ Dean looks at Cas in horror. No no no he can’t do that. Can’t leave!

Cas lowers his head. “I just think, maybe, it would be for the best and-”

“No Cas, please don’t do this.”  _He’s going to leave me._  Dean’s eyes begin to water as his breathing increases. “I know we’re fighting more and more, and fuck me does it hurt when you get so frustrated with me some times, you don’t talk to me for the rest of the night. But what we have, when its good, is fucking  _amazing_. These have been the best years of my life and I don’t want that to end-”

“Dean?”

“Please okay. What do you want me to do? You want me to beg because I _will_ do it.” Falling to his knees, Dean looks up at a stunned Cas with pleading eyes. “Please don’t leave me, Cas. I need you. I- I love you, so much.”

“Whoa, wait. Wait. Leave you? Dean I was talking about a break. Together. From  _hunting._ ”

Dean squints his eyes in confusion. “Wh-what?”

Slowly lowering to the ground before him, Cas grabs a hold of Dean’s hand and squeezes. “Dean, I just thought that we could go somewhere and relax a bit. Like at a beach? You said before you’ve never been.”

Realization quickly dawned on Dean’s face. “Cas, the word you were looking for is vacation.” Roughly wiping his eyes, Dean looks up at Cas through his eyelashes “Why did you look so upset if that’s what you meant?”

Sighing, Cas leans in and places a small kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Because I know what hunting is like for you. I thought you might say no because of everything going on right now.” Raising his head, Dean looks into Cas’ beautiful blue eyes. “Even if it is for a short while.”

“ _Cas,_ ” Dean leans in and gently wraps his arms around Cas. Careful about his shoulder. “I think its a great idea.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Placing a chaste kiss on Cas lips, Dean tightens his arms around him. “I am sorry about your shoulder.”

“I know. I’m sorry I was acting childish.” Burying his head into Dean’s neck, Cas sighs. “I don’t know why we’re fighting so much.”

“Maybe we do just need a little break and the beach sounds perfect.” Dean moves back slightly to rest his forehead against Cas’.

“Dean, you realize you’ll have to teach me how to swim?”

“I know, and also…” Smoothing his hand down Cas’ back, Dean cups his ass through his jeans and squeezes, making Cas jump slightly. “…maybe we could go skinny dipping.”

“In  _shallow water._ ”

Huffing out a laugh, Dean leans in to kiss Cas once more. “Yes Cas, in shallow water.”


End file.
